The Amazing Adventures Of Gin, Daughter Of Goku
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: My name is Son Gin. Sister of Gohan and Goten. Daughter of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Man it sure did take a while to get used to calling Goku Dad. I didn't even know the guy a month ago! Well, I have met him before, I just can't remember meeting him. Just a day in the life of me!
1. Introduction

I own nothing. To explain the age difference in Gin and Goten's age I tweaked Dragon ball's plot. Goten was conceived a year before the cell games. And Gin was conceived when Goten would have been in the original timeline. Got it? Good!

Goten – 11

Trunks – 12

Gin – 10

* * *

"I'm very sorry Chi-chi, but it looks like your daughter is blind." Bulma broke the delicate news to her friend as gently as possible.

"W-what?" Chi-chi stutters. "But-but that can't be!" Chi-chi's eyes start to cloud over with tears as she begins to vehemently deny what her close friend had just told her.

"That can't be true. It just can't be true!" Chi-chi's voice is no longer quiet and soft, it is angry and fierce.

Bulma shifts from foot to foot as she tries to hold back her own tears. Seeing her friend so distressed truly hurt her.

"This isn't a funny joke Bulma!"

"I wish I was joking. I-I'm so sorry Chi. I really am." Bulma sits down on the stool next to the bed, eyes glued to the floor.

Silence washed over the room and the air was thick with sadness as the two woman became lost in their thoughts.

"Nothing else is wrong with her?...Other than that she's healthy?" Chi-chi clutches the baby close to her chest as a fearful expression settles across her face.

_"Oh please Kami! Please let her be okay. Please let my little girl be okay!"_

"No, nothing else is wrong with your girl. Other than... **that**, she is perfectly healthy." Chi-chi gives a small sigh of relief as she silently thanks Kami.

"I just don't see how this could have happened! She was fine every time you came for a check up. And she's half Saiyan, I didn't even know they could be blind! I-I'm just, I'm so sorry Chi." Her throat becomes tight and she has to stop talking so she doesn't start to cry.

"Stop apologizing!"

"Huh?" Bulma looks over at her friend, confused by her forceful tone.

"Your apologizing like it's your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. It just happened." Chi-Chi's voice is once again soft as she gazes into the face of her newborn daughter.

Although she was doubtful that it would help the mood Bulma wanted to steer the conversation in a happier direction. Maybe it can't be as joyous of an occasion as other post baby births but it certainly shouldn't feel like a funeral.

"What are you going to name her?" Bulma asks.

A look of complete shock passes over Chi-chi's face before she frowns.

"I-I don't know. I was so caught up in the excitement of having a baby girl that I didn't think of any names." Chi-chi trails off.

"Her eyes are silver. Why not Gin?" Bulma allows herself to smile as she gives the baby a peck on the forehead. Said baby seemed to be staring up at Chi-chi. But Both women knew that she could not actually see her. That she'd never be able to see anything.

"_Gin_?" Chi-Chi says the name slowly as if testing it out.

"Well, it does suit her, no doubt about that. Yes. Her name will be Gin." Chi-chi says the name more firmly this time, a loving smile creeping on her face. She watched her decidedly perfect child let out a cute yawn as one thought crossed her mind.

_"I wish you could see our beautiful little Gin Goku."_

* * *

**Three weeks Later**

* * *

"Your baby girl sure is a looker Chi-chi!" Krillin laughs.

"Thank you." I stand a little straighter at the compliment directed at my only daughter. She's only a baby, not even a month old, yet she still makes me proud.

I wonder what she'll be like when she's older. Will she be shy or out-going? Will she favor fighting over her studies like her brothers? Will she have manners at the dinner table or eat like a pig? Will she be as kind and pure spirited as her Father? Will she be reckless and immature? Will she play with dolls and dress up or will she be roughhousing and rolling in mud? Will she like to work out in the Garden with me?

There are so many questions I want the answers too. It's just so exciting having a daughter! I thought it would never happen! Don't get me wrong, I love my boys, but I've always wanted a daughter. And now I have one, and she's perfect, she's everything I've ever wanted. If Goku were here my life would be complete. But even if he isn't it's still amazing.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Bulma placing a hand on my shoulder. The look she's giving me is clearly telling me to get it over with. This was supposed to be a party welcoming Gin to life. But Bulma insisted I tell everyone the big secret. I was hesitant to do it but when else will all the Z fighters be in one place? So I begrudgingly agreed to tell them now.

"Ahem!" Instantly all eyes are on me. "Everyone, I have something to say."

"What is it Chi-chi?" 18 asks.

"Gin, was born blind."

"What?!" Krillin gasps halting his play with Gin.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Mom?" Gohan asks.

Gohan silently picks up his little sister and holds her up so that they're eye to eye.

"That must be why she doesn't laugh when I make silly faces." His face is sad as he gently puts her back down. She lets out a whine and flails around trying to feel for him.

"Is that all?" Vegeta scoffs.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasps.

"She won't be blind very long harpy. When a saiyan is born blind it means they will have a special power. They were automatically considered élite saiyans. She will slowly gain her sight over the course of about year or two." Vegeta's tone is casual if not bored. As if we were talking about the weather.

I could almost hug him right now! My baby isn't blind! Or she won't **stay** blind. Thank you Kami!

"So she won't be blind then?" Yamacha asks.

"That's what I said baka." Vegeta grunts in annoyance.

"Well then I say we have a toast, to the daughter of Goku!" Master Roshi smiles raising his glass into the air.

"To the daughter of Goku!"

* * *

**Nine years later**

* * *

"UNCLE VEGETA! UNCLE VEGETA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I call out walking through the halls of capsule corps.

"What do you want brat?" I turn around at the sound of his gruff voice.

"Hi uncle Veggie!" I chirp.

"I asked what you wanted." He grunts before resuming his walking.

Since he was literally right behind me I have to stumble out of his way. It doesn't matter how big the hallway is he's not moving out-of-the-way for anyone. They either move willingly or they're getting pushed. I learnt that a long time ago. But no matter how many times I see him do it it still amazes me. Why? Because it's just so RUDE! He doesn't care who you are, you could be old, you could be young and you could be god himself. Get out of his way or he'll make you get out of his way.

If I even _thought_ of being rude my Mom would kill me. And here he is getting away with it like it was as normal as breathing! Sometimes I wonder how a prince could have such an appalling lack of manners. Aren't they supposed to be kind and polite? Or at least act like they are. Vegeta does neither.

I try not to dwell on his rude mannerisms for long. They're apart of his personality so you just have to accept it.

Seeing how far away he's gotten from me while I was lost in thought I fly after him. When I'm close enough I drop to the ground and try to keep up with his brisk pace. If I didn't know better I'd think he was running away from me. But as I imagine he'd say "The Prince of Saiyans runs away from no one".

"My birthday is tomorrow." I say this as casually as possible but I think my toothy grin gives away how excited I really am.

_"And?"_

_"And,_ will you come?" I ask grabbing his hand and staring up at him with the best puppy dog look I can muster. He snatches his hand from mine and keeps his eyes ahead of him.

"I have to." He narrows his eyes.

_Aaaaah,_ so Bulma is forcing him to come. I guess my trying to bribe him is unneeded them. Good thing too, nothing I have would be of much use to him.

"Thank you Uncle Vegeta. I love you!" I float up and wrap my legs around his waist hoping he'll get the message that I want a piggyback ride. But his arms stay by his side instead of moving up to put them in the standard piggyback ride position. I groan and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Uncle Vegeta?" I ask slowly.

He turns his head to look at me, irritation flashes across his face before being replaced with a mask of indifference.

"How come I'm not a super saiyan yet?" My brother and Trunks had both reached their goal of ascending to the next level. But me? I was stuck, stuck in their shadow as they got stronger and stronger while I struggled to make any progress at all!

"To be honest I don't know." With that he pries me off his body and walks off leaving me all alone.

* * *

"HEY!" I turn around when I hear the familiar voice of my brother's best friend.

I look around the yard for him but see nothing.

"'UP HERE!" I look up and see Trunks hanging halfway out his bedroom window waving to me.

I smile and start waving back. "HI TRUNKS!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"NOTHING REALLY, I JUST CAME TO SEE YOUR DAD."

"OH."

"TRUNKS."

"YEAH?"

"CAN YOU JUST FLY DOWN HERE? THIS IS RIDICULOUS."

I hear him laugh and he opens his window a little more so he can fly out of it. He lands in front of me with a smile.

"Where are you going now?" He asks.

"Back home, but I might visit my Dad first." I say simply.

"You mean Piccolo?" He laughs.

I nod happily.

I never knew my biological Father he died before I was born. Piccolo however, was always around, so he just became my Dad. Uncle Vegeta is like my second Dad and Bulma is like my Aunt. All the z fighters laugh when I call Piccolo Dad or Vegeta uncle. I know fathers are supposed to treat their daughters gentle and are really protective. And since Veggie and Piccolo always treat me so fragile (by their standards), I just kinda guessed when I was younger.

"Let me go with you. You could get hurt alone." He says.

"Trunks, I'm a saiyan, not some glass doll that's going to break if you touch it! There is almost nothing on Earth that can hurt me!" I cross my arms and give him an icy glare.

"But I guess having a big strong man to protect me will make me feel better." I joke pinching Trunk's cheek and brushing my nose against his, laughing as his cheeks become red.

"W-Why do you always do that kind of stuff Gin. It's stupid." He semi-roughly pushes me away from him and turns his back on me. His head held high and arms crossed, he's most likely glaring and trying to stop blushing.

How cute.

"Y-your so easily embarrassed it's almost sad!" I'm bent over from the force of my laughter.

"Shut up." He grumbles.

My laughter completely shuts off when I hear his serious tone. I walk around so I'm looking at his face but he just turns the other way.

"Aw come on, you're not mad, are you Trunks?"

When I get no reply I completely stop smiling and actually start feeling a bit bad.

"Come on Trunks, lighten up." I poke him in the side twice before he swats my hand away. But he remains totally quiet.

"Don't do this." I whine.

Other than the wind there is not a single sound.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to tease you anymore today." I wrap my arms around him and squeeze. "Now talk to me!"

"Cant. Breathe." He gasps.

"Oh sorry." I release him immediately and he falls to the ground in a heap.

He gets off the ground and dusts himself off.

"So do you still want to come with me?" I ask.

"No." He's still mad, but at least he's talking, I hate the silent treatment.

_"Please?"_

"Fine, but you have to admit I'm stronger than you."

"What? NO!"

"Guess your going on your own than."

"FINE! Your stronger than me."

"I know, I know, but if you work hard you'll one day be almost as amazing as I am."

"You're a jerk." I huff.

"Well your stupid."

"Spoiled brat."

"Nitwit."

"Shorty."

"I am not short!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, and you can't talk your shorter than me!"

"ARGH! Let's just go." I growl.

"Fine." He mutters already starting to lift off.

"OH WAIT!"

"What now woman?!"

"Don't call me a woman!"

"Oh yeah, your just a little girl."

"Your just a little boy." I shoot back. "I just need to tie my hair back."

I take the rubber band that's around my wrist and put my hair into a ponytail .

"You done?" He rolls his eyes.

"Yes I am Mr. Superior."

"Let's go." He grabs my arm and we blast off.

The whole way there we tease, insult and wrestle to our hearts content.


	2. Birthdays and secret guests !

All the z fighters were here celebrating my birthday. I feel so special! Even Piccolo showed up! My Mom said some one very special was coming. But every one was already here, including Videl, Gohan's girlfriend. Who else could it be? It's not like we know very many normal people. And even if I did I wouldn't invite them, this is a family only party. I'm only counting Videl as family because I know she's gonna be my brother's wife one day.

"Time to open your presents Gin." Gohan says putting me on his shoulder.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I laugh resting my chin on his head on his.

Gohan places me at the kitchen table.

"Open my gift first Gin." Goten smiles handing me a little velvet box.

I open it to find a little silver necklace with a purple gem in the middle.

"Since your name means silver I thought you should have some. Trunks helped me out with some of the money." He says smiling.

I pull them both into a tight hug as I squeal in joy over my new necklace.

"I love you guys, I love you guys, I _**love**_ you guys!" I giggle before detaching myself from them before they suffocate to death.

I give Trunks a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks and smile as his face starts to turn pink. When he sees my smile he turns around so I won't be able to see how embarrassed he is. Everyone starts to laugh at us, except Goten who glares at Trunks and give him a "friendly" punch on the arm. My Mom helps me put the necklace around my neck and once it's securely on I give it an affectionate pat. I don't think I'll ever take be taking it off, it's so pretty.

"Here." Bulma hands me a white circle box with a blue dragon painted around it.

"It's a jewelry box, Vegeta and I got it for you. Happy birthday kiddo." She smiles before kissing my forehead.

"This is useful and pretty! Thank you." I give them both a kiss and hug. Bulma hugs me back while Vegeta blinks and pats me on the back once. I snicker at how awkward he is and release them from the death trap I call a hug.

"We got you this." 18 says handing me a medium-sized black box.

When I open it I can't help but gasp, it's a brand new knife throwing set!

"There are so many sharp throw able things in here." I say my eyes widening with delight.

"Thank you." I mumble rubbing a finger against one of the knifes. This one is for sure going to be my favorite, it has a dragon carved onto it. It's absolutely perfect.

"You will **not** use these on Goten or anyone else." Mom says firmly before prying the .

"He can't even feel them." I whine.

"I can when you put your Chi into them." He grumbles.

"Baby." I scoff.

Piccolo silently interrupts the argument that's about to start when he hands me a small stone statue of a horse.

"Thank you Dad." I grin setting the horse down on the table softly before I float out of my chair to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He pats my head before walking back over to the corner he previously occupied.

After that I get a huge white teddy bear from Yamacha, a Barbie from master Roshi, a book from Videl, a red training gi from Gohan, a pretty blue dress from my Mom, Tien got me a tea set with pink rose blossoms painted on, Chiaotzu gives me a pair of black ballet slippers, Launch gives me a bow arrow and quiver and Oolong gives me clothes to dress my new Barbie in.

"Well guys it's 2:30, which means are surprise guest will be here soon." Mom smiles, I don't think I've ever seen her so excited or happy. I look up and around the room all the adults are smiling secretively. It's a little creepy and really suspicious.

"Gohan who is it?" I ask. He shakes his head smiling.

"You'll see in a minute Gigi." He hushes me. I pout leaning against Trunks. I hate that nickname and Gohan knows it!

Suddenly a small and bright flash of blinding yellow light fills the room. A second later a man with spiky black hair and a huge grin is standing where the light once was. I stand there gawking at the huge man in shock before my warrior instincts kick in. I steady my new bow and shoot him with an arrow in the knee. Then I run behind the nearest adult who just so happens to be Vegeta.

"It looks like even Gin doesn't like you Kakkarot." Vegeta laughs picking me up.

Is that man Kakkarot?... That's a really stupid name. Oh my god, that must have been the secret guest, and I just shot him in the knee! Mom is gonna be _sooooo_ mad at me. I feel a blush creep on to my cheeks and I bury my face in Vegeta's neck so on one will be able to see it.

"Are you _Kakkarot_?" I say the name slowly so I don't pronounce it wrong and force myself to stop being such a coward and study his face.

Huh, He looks familiar some how, like I know him, but I don't.

"Uh I like to go by Goku. Come on Gigi it's me!" He chirps back happily.

My eyes narrow at the sound of my nickname and I let out a cat-like hiss. Then I notice that the light blue arrow I shot at him is laying harmlessly on the ground in front of him. What the heck? That should be lodged in his leg and he should be crying. Did that hurt at _all?_ I feel something nagging at the back of my brain. I know I should remember that name.

"I don't like the name Gigi." I say slowly.

"Gin, you don't remember him?" Goten asks.

"Not at all, is he a Z fighter? I don't think I know him." I mumble. I busy my self pulling at the lacy sleeves on my shirt, I can feel everyone's eyes on me and it's making me nervous.

"Oh wait she really doesn't remember guys!" Krillin exclaims hitting his forehead.

A while ago I hit my head battling some guy named Buu or that's what everyone tells me. I can't remember anything of that time. It's just a small gap in my memory that has nothing at all. I must have met him during that time.

"Did I meet him before I fought Buu?" I ask looking at Gohan.

"Yes." Gohan nods.

"Gin, that's your Father." Master Roshi says .

"Oh, he was the guy you say saved me right?" I ask, getting nods of conformation from everyone in the room.

I feel my brain over load trying to process this information. For as long as I can remember Piccolo and Veggie have been there. Taking care of me, training me, protecting me and loving me in their own strange ways. That's what Dad's do. But this guy, he's my biological Father and I don't even know him! Where was this guy my whole life?! And suddenly all the stories of Goku hero of earth come flashing into my mind in a painful over flow of knowledge. Black starts to creep into my vision.

"I think she's gonna." What ever Bulma was about to say is lost to my ears as the world goes black .

* * *

Guess that was just a bit to much for Gin, eh guys. Read and review ^ _ ^ .


End file.
